musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Queen
thumbQueen groupe de rock anglais formé à Londres en 1970 par Freddie Mercury, Brian May et Roger Taylor. L'année suivante ils sont rejoint par le bassiste John Deacon. Membres du groupe *'Freddie Mercury' né Farrockh Bulsara (5 septembre 1946-24 novembre 1991). Chant, piano; leader du groupe il en est le membre le plus connu. Il à ecrit la majeur partie des chansons les plus célèbre duy groupe. *'Brian May' (né le 19 Juillet 1947), guitare, chant. Il est le guitariste principal du groupe. *'John Deacon' (né le 19 Aout 1951) bassiste, seul membre du groupe à n'avoir jamais chanté sur un album studio.Il à composé une douzaine de chansons pour le groupe dont "Another One Bites The Dust". *'Roger Taylor '(né le 26 Juillet 1949) batterie, percussions et chant. Albums Studio *1973 : Queen. *1974 : Queen II. *1974 : Sheer Heart Attack. *1975 : A Night At The Opera. *1976 : A Day At The Races. *1977 : News Of The World. *1978 : Jazz. *1980 : The Game. *1980 : Flash Gordon : Bande Originale du film. *1982 : Hot Space (dont le titre Under Pressure en duo avce David Bowie). *1984 : The Works. *1986 : A Kind Of Magic (comprend certains morçeaux de la B.A. du film Highlander). *1989 : The Miracle. *1991 : Innuendo. *1995 : Made In Heaven, album posthume comprenant des sessions vocales inédites ou remasterisées de Freddie Mercury. *2008 : Premier album depuis treize ans et le premier avec un nouveau chanteur, Paul Rodgers. Albums Concerts * Albums concert *1979 : Live Killers ,double album, enregistrés duarnt la tournée europeene de 1979. *1986 : Live Magic, compilation de titres enregistrés durant le'' Magic Tour.'' *1992 : Live at Wembley '86, double album reprenant l'intégralité du concert au stade de Wembley le 12 Juillet 1986. *1993 : Five Live : co signé "George Michael et Queen" enregistré lors du Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert, contient aussi une version studio de Dear Friend chantée par Freddie Mercury. *2004 : Return of the Champions : double album signé Queen + Paul Rodgers. *2007 : Queen Rock Montreal : concert de 1981 à Montréal aussi connu sous le nom de "Will will rock you". *2009 : Live In Ukraine : double album signé Queen + Paul Rodgers. Compilations et albums collector *Greatest Hits (1981) : compilation de la période 1974-1980. *Greatest Hits II (1991) : compilation de la période 1981-1991. *Queen at the Beeb (1995) : réedition de Queen : Live At The Beeb (1989) enregistré à la BBC en 1973. *Queen Rocks (1997) : compilation de titres hard rock et heavy du groupe *Greatest Hits III (1999) : compilation signé "Queen +" comprenant de nombreux duos et remixes. *A Night at the Opera (2005) : édition spéciale à l'occasion des 30 ans de sa sortie. Composé de l'album original remasterisé et d'un DVD bonus contenant les clips de "You're my best friend" et "Bohemian Rhapsody", les autres chansons étant mises en images avec des extraits de vidéos de Queen en concerts et des moments de vie das membres du groupe. Ont peut également entendre leurs commentaires sur l'historique de chaque chansons. *Singles Collection - Vol. 1 (2008) : coffret de 13 CD singles (28 titres) de la période : 1973-1979. *Singles Collection - Vol. 2 (2009) : coffret de 13 CD singles (26 titres) de la période : 1979 - 1984. *Absolute Greatest (2009) : première compilation couvrant toute la carrière du groups. *Singles Collection - Vol. 3 (2010) : coffret de 13 CD singles (27 titres) de la période : 1984 - 1989 *Singles Collection - Vol. 4 (2010) : coffret de 13 CD singles (29 titres) de la période : 1989 - 1999 Records, récompenses et Hommages Records Classement établi en 2005 par Livre Guinness des records En 2006 le compilations Greatest Hits est devenue l'album me mieux vendu de tous les temps au R.U. et en Irlande avec 5 407 587 exemplaires Recompenses Récompenses au Royaumes-Uni *1975 : Le prix Ivor Novello pour Killer Queen pour Freddie Mercury. *1976 : Le prix Ivor Novello pour Bohemian Rhapsody. *1977 : Brit Award pour le "meilleur single des 25 dernières années" pour'' Bohemian Rhapsody''. *1990 : Brit Award pour "contribution exceptionnelle à la musique brittanique". *1992 : Brit Award pour le single "These Are The Days of Our Lives". *1992 : Brit Award à titre posthume pour Freddie Mercury pour sa "contribution exceptionnelle à la musique brittanique". *1997 : Le prix Ivor Novello pour Too Much Love Will Kill You pour Brian May. Récompenses en France Hommages *2001 : Queen entre au Rock and Roll Hall of Fame de Cleveland, Ohio, Etats-Unis. *2002 : Queen obtient une étoile sur le Hollywood Walk of Fame. *2003 : Queen devient le premier et unique groupe à entrer au Songwriters Hall of Fame. *2004 : Queen entre au UK Music Hall of Fame. *2004 : Bohemian Rhapsody entre au Grammy Hall of Fame. *2004 : Queen est ajouté au Rock Walk of Fame Guitar Center sur Sunset Boulevard, à Hollywood. *2006 : Queen est le premier groupe à entrer au VH1 Rock Honors. Vidéos thumb|left thumb|right